


Showplace

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ssclassof56 and her prompt are "I would like a TV-based, gen Easter Egg involving the Radio City Easter Show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssclassof56](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssclassof56).



                                                                     

ssclassof56 and her prompt are "I would like a TV-based, gen Easter Egg involving the Radio City Easter Show."

“And what do you think you are doing?”   Illya hissed in Napoleon’s ear.   He was assigned to the maintenance crew while Napoleon was posing as an investor, taking full advantage of the position

The 1966 Easter Show was in the final days of practice, and neither of them had discovered why Thrush was displaying interest in the show. 

“I’m going to talk to those lovely ladies,” Napoleon whispered back pointing at the seats before him full of the Rockettes who were on a break from their bunny routine. “You never know who might have some information.”

Sighing Illya pushed his broom a little, “Just keep your eyes open.  It is only a few days before the show.”

“I’m doing my best,” Napoleon grinned. 

“Try to remember the assignment,”   the Russian said as he started sweeping down the center aisle.

Napoleon reached the women where he took a seat.   As they all were used to him being there, most were talking and flirting with him.   Glancing around, he noticed that Shelia Daves was completely ignoring him but was scrutinizing Illya.  As he observed her, she spoke into her bracelet before heading backstage.”

“Illya.”  Getting up quickly, Napoleon called into his open communicator moving toward his partner, “I think Shelia made you.  Watch out.” 

However, at the same time, the director called everyone to take their places on stage blocking the American from reaching Illya.

As Napoleon ran toward his partner, he contacted the agents outside the entrances of the theater and had them shut down all escape routes.   Hitting the second floor, he glanced out the window.   The Marquee advertised the 1966 Easter Show and below it, there were crowds of people waiting for the box office to open.

Illya’s hand on his shoulder startled him, “We need to find her before they are let in.”   Napoleon tilted his head toward the crowd.

With that, both men heard the shot that just missed Illya’s face.  Pulling their guns, Illya pointed toward where he spotted Shelia running away.  

Backstage Shelia tried hiding, but too many people were milling around.  As the men got closer, she headed toward the costuming department where some of the women were being fitted between rehearsals. As the men followed her into the room, Napoleon stopped to admire the women being fitted.

“Move it,” Illya shoved him toward the door that Shelia exited.

“I’m just making sure none of them are Shelia,” Napoleon said as he followed his partner out.

Illya finally cornered Shelia, who was bending over a wicker chest, “Turn around Miss Daves.” 

She turned slowly with a gun raised toward his chest, “Stop right there Mr. Kuryakin or I’ll fire.”

“You will not escape.   All the exits are sealed, and we know who you are.  So please drop your gun.” 

“I won’t let you win.  I might not get the ambassador’s group but l’ll take out as many people as I can.” With that she turned but before she could activate the bomb in the basket before, Napoleon grabbed her gun and restricted her arms. 

He continued holding her close as she struggled until Illya could cuff her.

After a team of agents had taken her away, Napoleon asked as Illya examined the basket.  “Our men are clearing the area around the theater, but there are so many out there.   The bomb squad is twenty minutes out.  Can you disarm it?” 

Kneeling down and looking it over, Illya glanced back at Napoleon.  “Give me a few minutes, I should be able to get it. Perhaps you should leave with the rest of them.” 

“We both know that’s not going to happen.   What can I do to help?

Working together, they managed to defuse it with only seconds to spare. 

“I think I need a drink,” the sweat-covered Illya said.

“Or a bunch of drinks.   Come on, partner.  After we give our oral report to Waverly, I know a place we can get drunk and order take-away.  The Vodka is in the freezer, and my Scotch is cooling.  ” 

…….

A few days later, found Napoleon and Illya sitting a VIP box watching the late night Easter Show compliments of the Radio City director.  The shows had started at 10 a.m. and would continue for the Rockettes until after 10 p.m. that night.  Both men had managed a date with a Rockette, who would be joining them to watch the film that accompanied the last show until nearly midnight. Thrush’s plan to kill off a group of ambassadors was stopped, the Easter Show was a success, and New York was safe, yet it was just another day in the life of UNCLE.

 

Radio City Hall 1966 Easter Show

 


End file.
